


Suit & Tie

by fresharold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, and harry had his titties out oh, and louis needs to drive harry home, and omg did you see their clothes ???, and there's cake, and they dance, and they look hot, because he wants his attention, because it's jay's wedding, besides the fact that they want to marry someday, hahah bye, harry sends explicit messages to louis, louis arse looked good, okay basically harry is too thirsty for louis, seriously they black out, this isnt an au, this really happened im sure, till they can't breathe, to fuck him, yeah there sn't much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresharold/pseuds/fresharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve got a condom on my pocket.”</p><p>“No, no condom.” Louis says and brings Harry’s legs upper on his torso, when he’s in knees and squeezes his thighs to make him hold the position. Louis’ mind makes a click and when they’ve their foreheads pressed together he says quietly “I can’t believe you spent the day with a condom in your pocket.” He chuckles and brings one hand down to his own cock while the other holds the back of Harry’s neck.</p><p>Harry shrugs “I was truly thinking about fucking you there, but I think this is okay as well…” he finishes with a grin, both males still not catching their breaths.</p><p>“Just okay?” Louis raises his brow and in the moment Harry is about to speak again, from his opened mouth doesn’t come words but a surprised sound, when Louis gets all the way inside of him. “I hope this turns out to be amazing, because I’m going to fuck you so hard baby… I’m going to make you beg for me.” </p><p>»</p><p>or... where Harry tells Louis that he does want to marry really soon because if it’s to see him in suit and tie again, then they’re going to have another amazing fuck, because holy shit, they look hot on weddings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit & Tie

» suit & tie; It’s hard and tiring having a boyfriend like Harry Styles.

~*~

 

“Enjoying the wedding, honey?”

“Very much, yeah, mother” Louis smiles at Jay, the corner of his eyes crinkling.

“Not as much as he is enjoying the view.” Lottie comments, making her best not to chuckle and screwing it but Louis’ face doesn’t make it easy. “Don’t look at me that way, the time you’ve been here with us you’ve been constantly looking at your man.” She shrugs “We get it Louis, but don’t droll over my food please.” She winks sassily with a smirk on his glossed lips, making Louis rolling his eyes.

“At least I have someone to look at.” He teases back.

“Hey, I’ve got a boyfriend.” She looks at her brother in indignation.

“Oh yeah, where is he?” He winks with a smirk, the same way she did with him.

“Stop you two.” Jay half shouts, still laughing a bit though, making Lottie swallowing what she was going to spit back at his brother. Fizzy looks at the scene attentively with a grin while eating the bread she left for after dinner.

“She started.” Louis says with his tiny voice, shrugging and crossing his arms against his chest, turning his back at his annoying sister.

“How older are you really?” Lottie remarks and he kicks her leg under the table, not ending up to well since she’s at his left so his knee hits the table making the drinks moving.

Jay sighs loudly and thanks to the gods above when her, now, husband reaches their table. He kisses her in the cheek before sitting next to her. “What did I miss?” Dan asks with the same smile his bride has.

“Lottie and Louis started a comedy show.” Fizzy speaks for the first time, drinking from her glass before standing up “Mom, if they start again, shout my name.” She jokes, ready to leave the table.

Both, Louis and Lottie, say _hey_ in harmony.  “Is she–she’s leaving me here alone.” Lottie says and quickly stands up from her seat as well “Hey, Fizzy, wait!” She shouts trying to walk in long steps with the long dress, towards her sister. Louis looks at the two disappearing with the most genuine grin he can make.

“You missed this…”

Louis looks at her mother quickly “What?”

“Nothing, honey.” She smiles at him and Louis shakes his head slightly. In the same moment Louis was going to fill his glass with champagne two figures appear next to the table.

“Oh hello!” Dan and Jay greet the couple. Louis quickly turns his attention to the people and another smile appears on his lips, automatically.

“Hi Anne, Robbie.” Louis nods at both, not bothering to stand up and greet them properly since it’s not the first time he’s seeing them tonight, obviously.

“Was the dinner good?” Jay starts the topic when they sit in the empty seats. Louis sighs and doesn’t expect paying attention to the conversation since he knows it’ll be boring.

He looks at the table not so far away from theirs, but is faced with an empty chair instead of the fit figure he expected seeing sat there. He wished he could be spending more time with Harry, especially when he’s dressed… well, dressed _that way_. The only contact as a couple they had since the event started was a short snog, still in his house, before they headed to the church. They held hands along the ceremony and when they arrived at the place the _eating_ is, where they are now, they only shared glances and winks. Harry squeezed Louis’ bum once and Louis playfully touched the curls that were out of the hat Harry is wearing. Nothing else. And Louis needs more. Well, he always needs more when it’s about Harry.

He looks around the room to see if he can spot his boyfriend, maybe they can sneak out to the restroom and snog properly this time… maybe more. Though, his mother would be mad if she knew both Harry and Louis weren’t where everybody else is supposed to be, that’s why she’s keeping an eye on him the whole time. And Louis wants to be present in this as much as possible, especially with his mother but a man has need. Especially a man who has a Harry Styles in his life.

“You good son?” Jay interrupts his thoughts and possibly his groans.

“Yes mom.” He gives her a small smile in assurance.

“I think he went outside with Niall and Stanley.” Anne says giving Louis a playful smile.

“Erm, who?”

“You know too well who, Louis.” She laughs and pats his shoulder “He was bored as well where we were, couldn’t stop playing on his phone.”

“I think he was texting.” Robin corrects his wife.

“Same thing.” She waves his hand and laughs a bit.

Even if Louis went looking for him he couldn’t do to him what he wants, which would be worst for him. The fact that he’d be right next to his boyfriend and couldn’t be _close,_ he would still feel far away from the green eyed boy.

Louis sighs “I will talk to him later.” He takes his phone from his pocket and while unlocking it he notices he has 12 messages. He frowns with the realisation that they’re from Harry. He was texting him and Louis regrets not remembering to take his phone from silence mode, after the ceremony.

He opens the messages and expects reading stupid and random things Harry reminded to tell him. Maybe a picture of the food they ate, even if Louis’ plate was the same as him. A whole description about what’s going on around him, a new joke he made up or even something stupid Niall said.

But it wasn’t neither of the things above. I mean… just the first one, which was only to start of the storm.

_8:00pm: The food is good, isn’t it?_

_8:20pm: I’m bored Louis._

_8:23pm: Why aren’t you next to me? I need you next to me :( no one listens to me like you do._

_8:30pm: Why aren’t you answering me you prick?_

_8:38pm: You are being a bad boy Louis, a bad boy._

_8:39pm: I’ll punish you!!_

_8:46pm: I saw you looking at me Tomlinson. So are we playing a game now? ;)_

_8:51pm: Oh… I see that you need me next to you as much as I need you next to me. Glad to know._

_8:57pm: This is so unfair, you’re like ten steps away from me while you’re wearing that fucking suit. It fits you so well in your body Louis, so well. You have no idea the effect it’s making on me. Your ass looks so good on those pants, damn, I wanna touch it._

_9:02pm: I just had a thought that made me kinda horny……. Oops!_

_9:03pm: God Louis, if it was possible I’d fuck you in those clothes. Fuck you hard, deep and good. You would shout so loud, begging me to go faster, to make you come. But I wouldn’t let you, because you’re being a baddddd boy. ;)_

_9:08pm: I know you want me to touch you Louis… You love when I touch you because only I know how to touch you well, what to do and say to make you go crazy, to make you feel good. I know how much you like to pull my hair when I suck you, when I deep throat you. I know how much you like when I play with your nipples, when I bite them. I know how you tremble underneath me when I whisper dirty things in your ear while I enter you. I know how to reach your spot baby. Only I know._

_9:10pm: Fuck Louis I want you.._

_9:15pm: Please give me attention!_

_9:26pm Fine :( just letting you know then that tonight I’m only staying with my hand, don’t need your help._

_Fucking Fuck._

Louis is so fucked.

And so horny.

Harry normally doesn’t think about the consequences when he does things like this with Louis. I mean, even when he breathes he’s doing something to Louis but there are things he can hold back. He can’t simply send this messages and think that everything is going to be okay.

 _Don’t need your help._ His ass he won’t need. Louis is planning fucking Harry since the first time he saw him today, in the morning, already wearing… wearing whatever he is wearing but that looks hot on him. Obviously.

It’s hard and tiring having a boyfriend like Harry Styles.

~*~

It’s almost half past nine now and Louis had only seen Harry once, taking pictures with his sisters, even the twins are with him and Louis can’t fucking be with his own boyfriend? He’s been dealing with the half boner he got by Harry’s messages for almost an hour now, and it’s painful physically and emotionally. He knows if he was next to Harry now would be worst and he wouldn’t contain himself, but it was still better than this.

Everyone has already eaten the dessert, the toast was made, which Louis is quite impressed with his speech since it was funny and emotional at the same time. He made sure to look at Harry while he talked about marriage and then Harry had to make his speech as well, ruining it at the beginning by making his joke about wanting to make a toast but that Fizzy had eaten the whole bread already. People laughed but between those fake laughs they were saying _poor boy, god help that soul_. He kind of made it better when started talking about love and how he knows how amazing it is to find the right person. Louis almost cried because the look Harry was giving him was something he needs to keep with him forever.

His mother and Dan were now heading to cut the wedding cake. He makes sure to pay attention to the scene as well, it’s good to see his mother this happy. It almost makes him wish he could feel this kind of happiness today. But no, right now he is only feeling the lack of his boyfriend, which is very ironic.

He spots the tall boy walking to his table. It’s empty and he sits alone on the same spot he was previously, which makes almost impossible for Louis to see his face, only capable to spot his back and a bit of his profile if he moves his head. Fucking perfect.

Louis doesn’t know how much time he stays there, just analysing the situation and thinking well about his acts. He needs to preserve his life… more like his emotions and hormones but he’s getting better on that. Harry doesn’t help much so he needs to do it on his own.

He stands up from his seat so quickly, almost without thinking, ready to walk away “Where are you going?” He hears his mother’s voice and… when did she get here?

“Erm, to… Ha-Harry?” He smiles innocently making Jay shake her head, grinning.

“Go on then, I think you deserve it. But don’t go too far away, yeah?” Louis nods as an answer and doesn’t waste time to turn to his way again. Sometimes he feels like his mother treats him like he treats the twins… not even that, since they weren’t on the table with them but Louis was, basically the whole time.

The moment he gets close enough from Harry, enough to see the details from his muscled back – Louis is glad he took off his jacket – his lips form their way to a smile and he’s sure that he has _that_ look already. He can’t believe he is so in love with this person to the point of having a proper expression when looks at him… damn he even feels attracted to his back.

He presses his front on the back of the chair and bends over so he’s touching Harry’s back with his chest. The younger boy jumps a bit with the shock when feels Louis’ hands making their way to his exposed chest “You didn’t button up your shirt. Such a slut.” He whispers, making his best to be as close as possible to Harry’s ear. He’s been craving to say this to him since this morning. He couldn’t say it in the church, right…

“Look who decided to appear!” His voice seems indifferent from Louis’ words but he knows… he knows that somehow it affected Harry, he’s just picking on Louis, probably still because he hasn’t been giving him attention and didn’t reply to his texts. Seriously, Louis would do it again just so Harry could keep asking him to give him attention. And it was by a message but he can only imagine how desperate his voice would sound.

Louis takes the seat next to Harry and notices that he still has the cake in front of him, untouched. He bets that he was taking this time to take a picture and choosing the right filter because it looked good.

With a smirk, Louis passes his index to take a bit of the white cream and bring it between his parted lips. He makes sure to suck his finger in an exaggerate way, the way he knows it turns Harry on, while looking straight in those emerald eyes.

“Don’t do that.” Harry groans and yes, he’s still horny. Louis raises his two eyebrows and looks triumphantly “Seriously Louis, you’re being mean.” Harry shakes his head, adjusting himself on the chair but turning his attention to the cake “Look, you messes it up.” He points at the spot Louis took from the top, which has no cream now.

“You were going to mess it up anyway.” The blue eyed boy shrugs.

“But I wanted to eat it beautifully!” Harry pouts and Louis finds the urge to face palm himself by this boy’s stupidity, however, he just laughs and asks himself how he fell for this boy’s stupidity.

“All right, now you will share it with a beautiful person sounds good?”

“Sounds better.” Harry smiles at him. “Don’t you dare going to bring another fork!” he warns Louis when sees that he’s already looking for one and that was going to stand up to bring one. “We need to practise to our wedding.” Harry says casually – a thing that Louis is used by now, casualty while bringing up this subject – putting a piece of cake on the fork to make its way to Louis

“Oh yeah?” He asks parting his lips so Harry can put the fork on his mouth. Louis chews a bit before continuing speaking “So when is it going to be that wedding that I so much hear about?”

Harry shrugs preparing another piece for Louis “I’m still working on it.” He smiles giving it to Louis after he swallows the first one. However he misses his lips – on purpose of course “Oops,” he chuckles while Louis makes an annoying face “I’ll clean it.” His tone changes to deeper and leans over to lick the cream from the corner of Louis mouth.

Louis shivers with the touch of Harry’s wet and warm tongue on him so when Harry is about to pull over, with a smirk painted on his face apparently, Louis grabs Harry’s both cheeks in his hands to place a kiss on his lips. Short, but wet and hard.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Harold.” He tries to make the same deep tone as Harry’s. He feels the hot breathe of Harry’s sight hitting his lips and he wished he could kiss him longer.

Harry pulls away, both never breaking the gaze and grin. Harry only bites his lip the way he does sometimes and Louis knows what that means.

“You said you didn’t need my help” Louis teases raising his eyebrows once again, with the most painful smirk he could give to Harry and he knows Harry is pissed now.

It’s hard and tiring having a boyfriend like Louis Tomlinson.

~*~

Louis is not bored now. He’s truly enjoying the wedding this way. He and Harry had been talking for some minutes until Liam and Niall decided to appear to join to the conversation. They’ve drunk a lot of champagne and Niall has given his loudest laughs while teasing the couple. Niall always knows when they’re desperate for one another, which is kinda creepy.

Sophia appears when the time is already forgotten, to drag Liam to the dance floor. Niall keeps too much time asking for both Harry and Louis grab him in their arms so the three of them can dance together. Harry laughs and Louis frowns saying “We don’t like you, Niall”

The Irish male pouts but the sadness is forgotten when Lou appears to tell him that she can dance with him if he wants, leaving again the boyfriends alone.

“Do you grant me this dance, princess?” Louis says after standing up and bringing his hand to Harry accept it. Harry chuckles due the nickname, too drunk to protest about it “Need to practise for our wedding, right?” Louis smiles and with that Harry holds his hand so Louis leads him to the centre of the wedding tent, where half of the people are dancing.

Louis places one of his hand on Harry’s hip and the other keeps holding Harry’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “This is not the appropriated song to have a slow dance, Louis.” Harry jokes but Louis looks at him with a serious expression.

“Shut up and follow my moves.” Harry whispers a couple of okay’s and rests his other hand on Louis’ shoulder, looking down at the beautiful boy.

Louis expected this dance to be more coordinated and like the ones he sees the royalty in movies dancing, but this one is nowhere near those. Harry has almost made them fall on the floor by tripping on his own feet, has been stepping over Louis’ feet and even has pushed a couple of people with his back. Always apologising, thrice, and checking if they are okay.

“We’re a mess.”

“We? You are.” Louis rolls his eyes and sighs seeing his dream of having the perfect dance with Harry running away.

“Okay, I am…” Louis opens his eyes widely by the fact that Harry actually admitted it

“You deserve applauses with that one.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, babe.”

The song changes and it finally comes to a calm one. “See now I am able to dance better because the music helps with the rhythm.” Harry says in a childish tone.

“Oh shut up.” Louis laughs “I give up anyway. Let’s dance in the traditional way.” He says “But first let me…” Louis raises his hand to take Harry’s hat from his head

“Lou… NO, you’ll ruin my hair.” Harry almost shouts trying to stop his boyfriend but being too late when Louis is laughing evilly and putting the black fedora on Lottie, who somehow walks beside them with Niall next to her.

They both smile at them and then Louis turns his attention to Harry. He instantly starts laughing when sees Harry’s hair, on top, straight and with no shape due the sweat and then the curls at the end. “Sometimes, I hate you.” Harry says in dull

“Glad to know that it’s just sometimes.” Louis laughs and brings his hand to his boyfriend’s hair, brushing it, trying to make a better shape. Harry sighs and pulls away his touch to make it himself, shaking his head while moving both his hands on his hair and then putting his fringe on the side

“Better?” Harry asks pointing at his head

“Just,” Louis moves a small lock of hair out of the place to the side and then composes the scarf Harry has above his shirt. “now yes, better.” He finishes and looks at how Harry’s hair looks freer, wilder and with more volume. His curls more defined and it reminds him when he was seventeen.

They share more smiles, it never seems to be enough for them. But that’s good, it makes the other be sure that it’s all okay. Louis brushes his hand all along Harry’s arm, since his hand, to his shoulder, stopping on the back of Harry’s neck. He makes the same with his other one, always following his own moves with his eyes, so at the end he has his hands tangled around the back of Harry’s neck.

He brings his face to the crook of Harry’s neck “Hold me,” he whispers and instantly feels Harry’s grip on his waist, holding him tightly and pressing him further against his chest.

They’re barely moving, probably just balancing a bit their bodies once in a while along the song, but they’re basically just feeling each other presence, allowing each other to become one. Louis though – Harry too –, needs more contact so he starts placing soft kisses on the visible skin from Harry’s neck, collarbone and chest. Harry hums with the pleasure of the lovable gesture and squeezes Louis’ hip as a statement for Louis to keep doing it.

He goes along with the flow and Harry starts feeling teeth and Louis knows how much Harry likes when he softly bites the skin from that area. So he does it and then sucks a bit a spot between Harry’s collarbone and neck. He feels Harry trembling in his arm and his breathe becoming heavy. Louis decides to kiss wetly along his neck, up to his jaw, taking more time there than the necessary.

Not really caring about where they are and figuring that everyone is too focused on their date or dancing, Louis allows himself to trace Harry’s lip with his tongue, knowing that the brunette would part them so Louis can shove his tongue, to taste him and then kiss and suck his lips.

“You’re still hard.” Louis says between the kiss when Harry lets out a hum after they start moving a bit their hips, body brushing body, fabric brushing fabric, which ends up looking like they’re really dancing now.

“Of course,” Harry breathes out “I’m drunk, your touch is warm and I like to have your body pressed against mine.” He smirks and pulls Louis even closer by his bum, squeezing a bit.

Louis traces Harry’s features with his fingers while kissing his lips making beautiful sounds come out from the other boy. “Louis…” Harry moans now, pulling Louis, gently, away by his shoulders. “I want you.”

Louis gulps with the words. It always hits him as if it’s the first time he’s listening to them “God, baby…” he whispers and grabs Harry’s hand out of sudden and the same way he lead him to the centre, the same way he’s leading him outside. They walk by Niall who winks at them and Louis is sure he was watching them the whole time but right now he couldn’t care less – even if when he gets the chance will have the same conversation they had a dozen of times.

Harry grabs Louis’ hips from behind, making him press his back on his chest when they reach outside. “I want you now…” he inks those words while kissing Louis’ exposed neck when he lets his head fall to the side, almost resting it on Harry’s shoulder

“You have to… to wait.” Louis heavily breathes, feeling tighter and tighter in his underwear and pants.

“I can’t.”

Louis turns around to reach Harry’s lip, to bite it and bringing it along with him “For how hot I find the idea of fucking you in the bathroom, against a wall or in front of the mirror so you could know how gorgeous you look while I fuck you…” Harry moans with the words “tonight, I wanna hear you calling my name loudly and fuck you in a proper bed, baby.” Louis gives him another long kiss “Can you do it? Can you hold it for me?” Harry nods and Louis is sure the sound he lets out is similar as a whimper.

Louis adores to see Harry so submissive like this. He can be so dominant sometimes but it makes Louis crazy the way he can be as well with Harry and the way he turns him on.

He holds Harry’s hand tightly and they both walk to the parking lot, too desperate to walk in slow steps. Louis takes Harry’s keys from his own pocket, since he was saving them in Harry’s turn, and unlocks the car when they reach it. Before he can open the door, Harry is pushing him against the black range hover, touching ever piece of body he can from his boyfriend and with his knee pressed in Louis’ crotch.

“Where are you planning on fucking me then?” He asks, lips harshly pressed in each other. They’re so red already which makes Harry to want to bite and suck them more and more.

“My family’s house. The twins are with the babysitter, we’ll have plenty of time alone and I have my own room there.”

“I like that room,” Harry smirks and gives Louis another wet kiss before pulling away from him and quickly getting into the car. That’s Louis’ cue to sit on the passenger seat, not expecting Harry to allow him to drive this time.

He notices the way Harry can’t keep still on his seat and how he moves his fingers around the wheel. Louis himself can’t keep still as well and the moment he puts his hand above Harry’s thigh it just makes it worst for his boyfriend. He laughs due the effect his contact has on Harry, but keeps his hand there, once in a while squeezing lightly.

The ride is not long, probably fifteen minutes since Harry drove a bit faster than he should. The moment they get out of the car, walk to the entrance and Louis opens the door with the keys – almost incapable to take them from the lock – is the moment Harry is all over him again. He drops the keys on the floor and the door is shut hardly, making a loud noise.

When Louis’ back hits the wooden wall strongly, he lets out a _humpf_ from his parted lips and Harry’s tongue doesn’t waste time to make its way to Louis’ mouth. “You’re so hot… I swear to god Louis, you drive me crazy.” Harry’s voice comes out in puffs and his hands make their way to the end of Louis’ shirt, which reminds both that they left their jackets in the party. Not a problem right now.

“Should be me on command tonight.” Louis bites Harry’s lip in punishment and looks right into the other boy’s eyes, now looking darker than the usual.

He switches their places, being Harry the one pressed on the door. Louis trails love bites along his exposed neck, not forgetting to pull between his teeth Harry’s necklace, teasing. “Can’t wait to get my hands on you.” Louis whispers close to Harry’s ear, biting his earlobe while pulling Harry’s hair carefully from the back of his neck.

He pulls away drastically and since he can’t, sadly, carry his boyfriend in his arms to the room, he starts walking quite elegantly there. Harry follows him right away, as expected, examining the way Louis’ hips move, highlighting the curve from his ass. Harry sure loves those pants as much as his skinny jeans.

  When they’re in the room Harry doesn’t waste time to get closer to Louis, more time separated to his body would make him going mad. They kiss a bit more on the way to the big bed on the centre, escaping giggles from their mouths by how clumsily they are while taking their shoes.

Harry is almost pushed harshly to the bed but he doesn’t mind when Louis lets himself fall on top of him with his legs parted, thighs next to Harry’s respectively. Louis’ hands travel to the inside of Harry’s half unbuttoned shirt “So gorgeous,” Louis whispers biting his lip looking down at his boyfriend.  Harry’s hands are placed still on Louis’ waist, holding him on his lap and letting him explore his exposed chest. “and so mine.” He smirks and slowly unbuttons the rest of Harry’s shirt until his whole chest is exposed, showing all of his tattoos.

Harry knows his slow and gentle movements won’t last much, especially tonight. But even then, Louis leans over and draws plenty of kisses along Harry’s tanned skin as if he was inking all over again his tattoos, from the butterfly to the birds on his collarbones. Harry likes it, Harry loves when Louis explores him this way as if he was still trying to find details he didn’t know yet.

 _“LouLouLou”_ Harry breathes out, letting his head fall back a bit from the pillow, when Louis plays with his nipple in his mouth while the other one is being touched by his fingertips.

“ _Shh_ baby, let me handle this.” Louis smirks and goes up to meet Harry’s flushed face. His fingers touch Harry’s features and he takes a moment to stare at Harry’s beauty. His face is serious, attentive but expresses pure fond. Louis brushes Harry’s curls to the side, not leaving any lock of hair bothering his face “I love you.” He says and Harry takes his own bottom lip to his mouth, looking at Louis’ lips moving while saying those words.

Noticing the movements, Louis leans over and kisses Harry’s plump lips one more time, now. Otherwise his whole previous actions, he’s wild and rough. Harry’s hands work clumsily on Louis’ shirt’s buttons and midway he gets tired and basically rips it open, not caring if some buttons fall into the mattress.

Louis doesn’t protests, probably too occupied caring about Harry’s lips and skin and just _touching, touching, touching._ Somehow he finds a way to take his hands off from Harry’s body, to allow the brunette guy strip him. Taking advantage of it, Harry takes his shirt along with his scarf while Louis helps him to arc his back to throw the shirt on the floor.

“One day, I’m going to tie you up with this thing.” Louis says, too seriously, showing Harry his black scarf “But today, I want you free.” He smirks

“I like the idea.” Harry says pulling Louis back to another snog

“I’m glad we’re on the same page then.” Louis says breaking the kiss once again and when Harry rolls his eyes and is on his way to pull Louis back to him, Louis doesn’t allow him and pulls away his touch, shaking his head.

Harry tilts his head looking at the blue eyed boy, his hair already messy and not pulled back anymore. Harry is so glad at the moment that they’ve lights outside, close to the big window, able to illuminate the room to the point of perfectly watching Louis on top of him.

When Harry pouts, still begging for Louis lips, still trying to pull him down with his hands on Louis’ elbows, the boy shakes his head one more time “Need my lips for another thing now, love.” He smiles teasingly, but making Harry’s chest starting to move quicker by his breathe.

He slides a bit down from Harry’s thighs, making his bulge receive a bit of friction so he needs to bite his lip hardly to control himself. In a blink of an eye, Louis has Harry’s belt thrown away and his pants unbuttoned. Louis supports himself on his knees between the body laid down underneath him and pulls Harry’s pants down to his knees.

“ _Hmm_ , so hard for me baby.” Louis smirks and looks at the way Harry shuts his eyes, probably already thinking about what Louis is going to do to him. It almost takes him by surprise when Louis places a kiss on top of the bulge from Harry’s boxers.

Louis rubs Harry’s erection in slow moves, above the fabric. He sure wants to tease Harry but it’s like he can’t, not today. So he makes a mental note to the next time they have sex to tease him as much as he can, till making him sobbing by how much he needs Louis; before taking Harry’s boxers to where it begins his pants, setting Harry’s hard cock free.

The sound Harry lets out from his mouth is probably more from relief than from surprise, when Louis takes his cock on his mouth. He gives a thrust and comes back for air. He licks his lips and passes his tongue all the way from Harry’s length, making sure to look up at the boy who is now looking at Louis attentively.

“You love watching me, don’t you?” Louis playfully smirks and still making eye contact, he takes Harry’s head in his mouth sucking and licking the area. “Don’t you, Harry?” He asks again, licking his lips once more.

“I do Louis…” Harry knew this time was to give an answer and Louis loves the way his voice sounds so weak and breathless.

The warmness from Louis’ mouth on his dick, makes Harry’s body tremble and when Louis starts truly sucking him, working with his hand on the length he can’t reach and working with his tongue as well, Harry grabs a fist of his soft hair. He keeps motivating the older boy’s movements faster by pulling his head down, moving his hips along Louis’ head, not giving him time to breathe.

Louis doesn’t seem to be much in pain since it’s not the first time Harry is fucking his mouth this way, but in the moment he knows the younger boy is almost reaching his climax, he stops and makes his best to pull away. “Don’t want you to come just yet.” He says cleaning the trail of saliva and pre come from his lips with his thumb.

Once again, Harry seems to let out a whimper by the lack of contact but Louis gives him a hard squeeze on his hips to keep him calm “Take your pants and briefs off, open up the bed and lay down in your belly.” Louis commands and if it was in another situation, Harry wouldn’t be as submissive as this but he does it without protesting while Louis stands up from the bed.

 He walks to the bag he has at the corner of the room and Harry doesn’t question anything. He takes the bottle of lube and walks back to the bed, almost painfully due his own erection that is forgotten by the view he receives.

Harry’s strong back is faced at him, long legs stretched in the mattress; almost occupying the whole length and Harry is so exposed now, so fragile and vulnerable. It’s amazing the way he does it for Louis so easily, how he trusts him to this point. Louis appreciates it a lot, really.

He doesn’t take more time when sits again above Harry’s legs, spreading this time the cold lube through his fingers and putting it on the side. He tilts his head to have a look at Harry, seeing him with his chin above his hands, which are rested one above the other on the pillow.

“You good?” Louis asks in an amused tone

“Very.” Harry says trying his best to look back at his boyfriend. Louis offers him a smile and moves up to kiss him on the shoulder.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, you have no idea.” Louis says way too serious, however Harry laughs at his confidence. Louis decides to shrug it off and prove his point with actions. 

He inserts one finger on Harry’s butthole feeling the way Harry clenches around him. He works with it in and out in synchronised and easy moves, going deep and moving it all around. “Yo-You know you can add one… one more.”

“ _Shh”_ Louis hushes Harry but follows his comment, adding one more finger inside him. It feels much tighter, but even then Louis just wanted to add one more and fuck Harry senselessly to finally hear him properly moaning.

His other hand travels along Harry’s spine while still working as deep as he can with his two fingers. Harry’s skin is so soft that Louis would even stop his movements to touch with his both hands along Harry’s back, massaging him even. But he doesn’t, his fingers start moving faster and he needs to part Harry’s cheeks a bit with the help of his other hand.

When he looks up at Harry and sees the boy with his forehead sunk on the pillow, his eyes shut tightly, his lips pressed together and his one hand griping a fist of the pillow, he smirks triumphantly by knowing that Harry is really enjoying it and is trying to hold back his loud moans. _That’s not right._

Louis feels something on his fingertips and knows that he reached Harry’s prostate, so he starts massaging it and scissoring the boy. “C’mon baby, I wanna hear you…” Louis says, himself moaning by the whole moment.

“Louis…” Harry moans and it’s so hot, so fucking hot that Louis needs to hold himself back not to fuck him right there and come. “Louis, do that… again,” He breathes out and Louis is not sure what Harry is talking about but he moves his fingers out slowly and in faster, going deep and brushing his prostate “ _Ahh,_ so good…” Harry pants, his legs trembling and Louis asks himself if it hurts or not.

When he starts rocking his hips, desperate for friction, Louis stops him right away. “I wanna come Louis…”

“No. I wanna taste you first.” Harry moans with the words and Louis takes his fingers out, receiving an unpleasant sound from the other boy by how empty he feels.

They don’t do this much but Louis knows, he knows how Harry can’t resist when Louis eats him out, and right now Louis wants to make him come this way. He just feels like it, making Harry feel so good until he blacks out.  

Not caring about his wet fingers, Louis bends over and parts both Harry’s cheeks. The green eyed boy doesn’t keep quiet now and his breath is loud. The pleasurable coldness he feels when Louis parts his cheeks is replaced with the warmness from Louis’ breathe, which is slightly better.

Louis starts off gently licking against his hole and keeping the pace up for some seconds. Then he licks inside of him, fucking him with his tongue and Harry is whining and leaving throaty noise come from his mouth.

“ _Oh_ Louis, you’re so good… so good, _oh my_ …” Harry clenches the pillow harder and moans, he fucking moans and Louis knows he’s literally on the edge, legs shaking, so before he come, Louis takes one finger inside of Harry, fucking with both his tongue and index. “ _Louis!_ ” Harry almost shouts, not even being bothered to feel ashamed and comes untouched between his chest and the sheets.

His body relaxes and he’s letting out little pants, his body going up and down quickly and trying his best to calm down his breathing. Louis is smiling now, apart from the pain he feels on his cock, desperately calling for releasing, he smiles. He just made Harry going crazy and it’s just the beginning of it.

He goes on top of the boy, laying down chest against his back and kisses his shoulder, going up to his neck. “ _Hmm_ , I want to fuck you now.” Louis whispers, letting a shiver go through Harry’s spine. He’s still so horny that it’s almost impossible to imagine.

Harry nods and Louis wished he could have just spoken because he knows his voice would come husky and sexy. Though, he allows himself to get out from Harry’s back “Turn around.” He demands once again, working to take off his pants as quickly as possible.

“But, won’t you–“

“I wanna see you now.” Louis interrupts him, fuck he _needs_ to see his man now.

_His man._

He’s not a boy anymore, he’s a man and Louis will make this man come till he can’t anymore, will make him go wild, to the edge tonight.

Harry does one more time what Louis tells him to and Louis throws his pants at the corner along with his boxers. The relief he feels when has nothing but air around his hard cock, makes him moan.

 “Hi baby.” Louis smiles while crawling between Harry’s legs, holding him by his hips while Harry puts his legs around Louis’ torso.

“Hi love.” Harry answers in a croaky voice, smiling back at his boyfriend. He pecks Louis’ lips for a brief moment till Louis pulls back.

“You’re going to be so well fucked tonight.”

Harry bites his lip and seems to be completely recovered from his previous orgasm. “Let me touch you first…” Harry whispers, their faces close and Louis didn’t want to let Harry make him feel good now. He wants to be the one doing that to Harry, but he can’t say no.

So he nods with his lip between his teeth and the moment he feels Harry’s big hands on his dick, is the moment his lips part and his head goes back. Harry gives him small strokes, just to release a bit the pressure, because he knows Louis has been half hard since he read Harry’s text message.

The blue eyed boy _hums_ in pleasure and keeps his eyes shut. He feels Harry pushing him closer, with the help of his legs around his waist, till they’re skin to skin. It’s a mixture of sweat, warmness and even coldness and Louis loves to be this close from Harry. Also, he doesn’t need his boyfriend to tell him he feels the same about it, he just knows.

Harry brings Louis’ cock close to his and grabs both in one hand to stroke them together. The two boys moan in harmony and Louis needs to rock his hips to create more movement since Harry’s are slow.

“ _Fuck,_ let me just… _now…_ ” Louis breathes out and Harry lets him go right away, getting ready.

“I’ve got a condom on my pocket.”

“ _No_ , no condom.” Louis says and brings Harry’s legs upper on his torso, when he’s in knees and squeezes his thighs to make him hold the position. Louis’ mind makes a click and when they’ve their foreheads pressed together he says quietly “I can’t believe you spent the day with a condom in your pocket.” He chuckles and brings one hand down to his own cock while the other holds the back of Harry’s neck.

Harry shrugs “I was truly thinking about fucking you there but I think this is okay as well…” he finishes with a grin, both males still not catching their breaths.

“Just okay?” Louis raises his brow and in the moment Harry is about to speak again, from his opened mouth doesn’t come words but a surprised sound, when Louis gets all the way inside of him. “I hope this turns out to be amazing, because I’m going to fuck you so hard baby… I’m going to make you beg for me.” Louis whispers, biting Harry’s ear and pulling away, placing his hands on Harry’s both hips.

His thumbs sink deeply on Harry’s skin, probably with the aim to leave marks – just to join the numerous ones on his neck and chest. He starts moving, and sometimes Louis is careful, he starts slowly, gently, always worried not to hurt much _his_ Harry… but this time he gives a hard thrust, going fast all the way out and then in. Harry’s expression is a mixture of pain and joy so Louis couldn’t care less about the first one.

He moves again, but this time he doesn’t stop on the first thrust to appreciate Harry’s face because the moment he starts experimenting the wonderful sensation of being inside of Harry, he _can’t_ stop. “You always feel so good around me…” Louis moans and when he hears the beautiful sound coming from Harry, he knows that he’s not in pain really, he’s just enjoying as much as Louis.

He thrust hard and deep and when has no strength to keep holding Harry by his waist, he hovers his body above Harry’s chest and places his hands on the bed’s headboard. Harry opens his eyes and looks at Louis’ face above him. Louis doesn’t know how this idiot has the ability to smile at him while being fucked this hard. The bed is making noises that Louis never thought it could be since it’s kinda new, Harry’s body would be moving back and forth if it wasn’t his turn to sink his thumbs on Louis’ waist, to hold himself.

“I-Idiot…” Louis breathes out

Harry smiles even bigger and grabs Louis’ by the back of his neck with one of his hands to pull him down for a opened mouth, deep and harsh kiss, sucking his lips afterwards and making sure to kiss every bit of the redness of it.

Out of sudden his gasps are replaced with a loud moan and Louis knows he just hit his prostate. They know each other’s body so well, it’s amazing. It just makes him to keep going with his movements and at some point start moving in circles.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” They’re being so loud and Louis is almost out of breathe, Harry can’t stop touching his chest in gentle movements, unlike the whole situation, which makes Louis going wilder.

His arms are sore from being holding this way on the headboard for so long but he knows Harry’s legs are probably sorer than them.

“After this…” Harry starts talking between moans and Louis feels his hand sliding down to the bottom of Louis’ spine “I want-t you to ri-ride me…”

“What?” Louis opens his eyes widely, otherwise Harry who keeps shutting them. He even slows down his movements and the fact that he feels Harry fingering him from the back, makes him almost freeze.

“ _Fuck_ , keep going Louis…” Louis wakes up after two seconds and keeps with his thrusts. He asks himself how Harry had found this energy and how he is going to be ready for another round.

When Harry twists his finger inside him – and how on earth is he managing to do this with Louis inside of him – he feels himself close, and he knows Harry won’t come with him so he truly needs to make his wish come true. “I-I am gonna come…” Louis breathes out, their chests moving rapidly almost at the same time.

“ _Yes_ , come baby…” Harry moans along Louis when he tries his best to makes the fastest movements, sending him to his climax and come inside of his partner, filling him up.

“ _Oh my god._ ” Louis breathes heavily and stops, holding himself above Harry, trying his best not to collapse.

“Come here, love.” Harry is out of breathe as well and didn’t even reach his orgasm. He puts his arms around the older boy and brings him up, to sit more on the centre of the bed and putting Louis on his lap, feeling too empty once Louis is no longer inside of him. “You can do this for me, right?” Harry kisses Louis’ forehead and pulls away the hair stuck due the sweat.

He nods and kisses Harry, throwing his arms around his neck. He knows he doesn’t _need_ to do this, Harry wouldn’t mind if he said no because he’s feeling quite tired, but he _wants,_ he made himself promise that this would be the best sex of their lives, which till now is absolutely being. For both, really. And they’ve incredible sex and most of the times Harry jokes about them actually being soul mates because they have the best sex with their other half, which Louis laughs but a part of him kinda believes in it. So this time is being really _amazing._

Harry stretches his legs and holds himself with his hand pressed against the mattress on his back. Louis puts on his knees and grabs the lube that was still next to them, to spread it along Harry’s cock, which is still fucking hard against his belly and right now seems bigger than the usual. He throws the bottle out of the bed and adjusts himself to be able to lead Harry’s member to his hole.

He places his hands on Harry’s strong and bare shoulders and takes Harry’s cock on him, not so slowly. Harry wants to tell him that he can be gentler this time and that he doesn’t want him to get hurt, but is incapable to it when Louis sits completely on his lap, their balls brushing, making them groan with the touch, and starts moving.

He’s far from being gentle and the sounds Louis lets out from his parted lips are too obscene, he may even squeal a bit but doesn’t care. It’s like Louis is passing his whole pleasure to Harry’s veins while moving, with his fingers marking Harry’s skin, because Harry starts moaning along him, throwing his head back.

“You’re amazing, love… _God,_ you ta-take me so well, all way through.” Harry moans and looks at the way Louis’ face shows the pleasure, mixed with the tiredness. “I love you Louis, so, so much…”

It makes him adore the shorter boy, moving up and down on his lap, making Harry fantasise the most explicit things he could. And Louis, who previously seemed to be Harry’s boss, right now he looks like he is back at having eighteen. His face flushed and the tears that were falling at the beginning still at the corner of his eyes, makes him look younger and more exposed.

Louis grabs the back of Harry’s neck pulling him closer to him, Louis’ chest touching Harry’s now and giving room for Harry to kiss his exposed neck. Louis takes his hands to his own hair and keeps moaning.

“I-I can’t…” Louis breathes out and his movements seem to slow down.

He literally collapses on Harry, making the younger boy lose for moments the strength from his arms and falling on the mattress. With Louis’ face hidden on the crook of his neck, filling his skin with hot puffs, Harry holds his boyfriend by his hips only to flip them over.

So he’s on top of Louis, who is with his eyes semi open, and it’s all so dizzy but he was so fucking close when Louis stopped that Harry pounds into him so fucking hard that it doesn’t take much until his mouth opens in a silent scream. When both, they _both,_ come, Harry filling Louis and Louis sperm going between their chests, the two see the fireworks the blue eyed boy wanted and even the stars and planets and the _fucking_ sun.

The room falls into silence, only to be able to hear the two bodies being pressed against one another and their heavy breathe echoing the room. And that’s all. That’s all because both can’t find the breath and time to speak because they black out due the second time hitting a wonderful orgasm.

And maybe, just maybe, they wake up in the middle of the night, knowing that they aren’t alone in the house anymore. They’re all sticky but don’t bother to move from the bed to take a bath because they _can’t fucking move_ a finger by how sore they are. So they keep cuddling and they laugh a bit by the experience they had and Harry tells Louis that he does want to marry really soon because if it’s to see Louis in suit and tie again, then they’re going to have another amazing fuck, because _holy shit,_ they look hot on weddings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so here's what made me write this http://polaroidlouis.tumblr.com/post/92346569329/excuse-me-dear-lovely-fic-writers-im-going-to  
> so i spent way too much time writing this shit seriously  
> here's my tumblr also http://fresharold.tumblr.com/  
> and on wattpad http://www.wattpad.com/story/19861170-suit-%26-tie-explicit


End file.
